


It Was Just A Kiss

by ShyLittlePossum



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittlePossum/pseuds/ShyLittlePossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a kiss. Seth didn't actually feel anything towards Stefon. Or so he claims. </p>
<p>Events leading up to and including last seasons finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this category and it was written incredibly quickly when I randomly got inspiration from out of no where. It may have a few mistakes and make little sense and be slightly OOC so I apologize for that. Thanks for reading!

It was just a kiss.

It was a brief moment caused by the rush from the alcohol and the loneliness he'd been feeling since breaking up with his girlfriend. There was no real emotion or thought behind it. Just the need for closeness. It could have been anyone but Stefon was the one who was there with him in that club. He hadn’t wanted to kiss Stefon, not really. It’s not like he’d broken up with his girlfriend because he was more interested in spending time with the city correspondent. At least that’s what he kept telling himself.

The way he shivered as Stefon's fingertips ghosted over his skin didn't mean anything. Nor did the need the pull the man closer. It was just him rebounding after his relationship ended, it would have been the same with anyone else. The thought of finally giving into his growing feelings for Stefon wasn’t what made him lock lips with him. Or so he pretended.

The whimper that escaped as Stefon pulls back is something he'll deny ever happened. The desire in Stefon's eyes is something he'll erase from his memory, along with his own desire that was brought to the surface with it.

It was all Stefon’s fault. Stefon was the one who had started flirting with him on Update, he was the one who had been staring at Seth like he was some kind of prey every time they went out anywhere together. Seth would never admit that he liked it though. Just like he'd never admit how he was the one who uttered those three small words: _I want you_.

When those words left his lips it started a whirlwind of groping, kissing, _needing_. A mixture of alcohol and lust clouded Seth's senses but all he cared about was how Stefon wasn't close enough. Their bodies were merely inches apart but Stefon still felt too far away, every inch of Seth's skin burning for his touch. Stefon's lips felt like the puzzle piece Seth had been looking for, the piece that fit his own perfectly and made it feel like his life had come together at last.

But that didn't mean he actually wanted Stefon. Stefon was a just a friend and now a rebound. It didn't mean anything. Even when he practically dragged Stefon out of the club and into a taxi, they were just friends.

When they stepped into his apartment and could no longer keep their hands off each other, he was just a rebound.

When he lost count of how many times he had moaned Stefon's name during that night, it wasn't personal.

When Stefon fell asleep curled into him and it felt perfect, it didn't mean he wanted him.

The next morning when Stefon woke up with this huge smile on his face, Seth ignored the sinking feeling that filled him at the thought of setting Stefon straight. He ignored the pain he felt as he watched Stefon's heart break when he told him that it had just been a moment of weakness. He ignored the anger he felt at himself as he watched Stefon walk away. 

He ignored the way every part of him was screaming at him that he'd just made a mistake.

But when Stefon came back onto Update that Saturday, Seth couldn't ignore it. The way his heart rate increased,  the smile that appeared on his features just by seeing Stefon again,  or the way his world seemed to collapse when Stefon announced that he'd found someone else.

He stopped pretending it didn’t matter when Stefon walked out of the studio.

He stopped denying it happened when he ran down that street after him.

He started admitting his feelings when he saw Stefon standing there in that church, about to marry someone else.

He'll never erase the memory of the way Stefon's face lit up when Seth told him he loved him, or the way his heart fluttered when Stefon said he loved him too.

And when he woke up the next morning and saw Stefon's bright smile again, he doesn't turn him away. Instead he pulls him closer and kisses him once more, but this time he doesn't try and come up with excuses. Because in reality, it was never just a kiss. 


End file.
